


Naughty or Nice

by KaizokuHime



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Christmas, Flirty Clark, M/M, Possible kinks can be inferred, Santa!Bruce, Thonksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: Clark tells Santa Bruce what he wants for Christmas.





	Naughty or Nice

It was only a week before Christmas when Bruce finally got a lead on the newest drug smugglers to hit Gotham. They’re reportedly hiding some of their drugs inside toys so Bruce decided it would be a good idea to stake out a place with lots of toys and small children. 

 

It is an important case but he still regretted that this lead him to dressing up as a mall Santa. He knew how to handle his own kids, but other kids were another story. Not to mention how itchy and uncomfortable his beard and wig are. 

 

He’d been there for two hours but the line of kids seemed never ending, he still had 4 hours left of his shift, and there was no sign of any smuggling activity. At this point he was begging for something to save him from this embarrassment. 

 

Then someone much taller than a child entered the line. It was hard to spot at first, but as the figure got closer Bruce recognized the adult as none other than Clark Kent. The closer the line brought him the more Bruce was looking forward to his bright, calming presence. He was going to be a welcome relief. 

 

But there was something about his face, as he approached, which said otherwise. There was something of a mischievous sparkle in his sky blue eyes that did not bode well. 

 

Sure enough, Clark was clearly up to something as he settled himself securely in “Santa’s” lap. To an innocent passerby he looked perfectly innocent up there but he requests for presents were anything but. 

 

“Hello Santa,” Clark whispered in his ear, leaning closer. “I’ve been a very good boy this year. Do you think so Santa?”

 

“I- uh, sure. Ahem. Yes, you’ve been very good.” Bruce replied, undeniably flustered by his handsome boyfriend. “Was there something in particular you wanted to get for Christmas?”

 

“Well,” Clark purred, scooting even closer, “I happen to have an amazing boyfriend, but we’ve both been so busy we haven’t gotten to spend much quality time together.”

 

“I would love to spend some time getting reacquainted with  _ every inch of his body _ .” Clark whispered directly into Bruce’s ear. Those words spoken in that deep, resonant voice sent a deep shiver of arousal down his spine and other parts of his anatomy. 

 

“I’m sure I can help you with that, Mr. Kent,” Bruce whispered jokingly back, after recovering his wits. “More time spent with your loved ones is a great gift no matter what time of year! May your time together give you great joy and warmth. Merry Christmas!” Bruce announced for the crowd, who had started wondering what was taking so long. 

 

“I can think of a few ways you can keep me warm and joyful, Mr. Wayne,” he whispered once more. “A new comforter for example,” Clark winked. “But I wouldn’t mind if I had some help from some of the more naughty toys in your sleigh,” Clark said, while discreetly caressing Bruce’s erection. 

 

“Merry Christmas Santa!” Clark called out as he got off of Bruce’s lap. “I hope you also get what you want for Christmas!”

 

“Thank you, young man, I have a feeling this will be my best Christmas yet.” Now he really had something to look forward to after he returned home. 

 


End file.
